


Cold Smile

by Elbie



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, and violence against Green i guess, violence against musical instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbie/pseuds/Elbie
Summary: Blue and Red meet Green.Things get viola-nt. (it's a pun)
Relationships: Red (gloomverse) & Blue (gloomverse)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Cold Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This is a very self-indulgent, very experimental fanfic, you have been warned.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it !
> 
> Thanks to Nualie for proof reading :v

Here it is again. That smile. That cold, unfeeling smile. Red did not trust it. She told Blue that she didn’t trust it. That it was fake. That it was dangerous. But Blue did not take it seriously. Not enough. After all, she was the only person Red trusted, and they were a stranger. The alarm did not tick. And so Blue greeted them, politely, like she usually does. They seemed polite too. With a gentle face, and a smile. 

It didn’t last very long. 

It was just a creeping sensation at first. An unexplained feeling of dread. Blue paid it no mind. Red became more tense. 

The first impression quickly dissolved. When Blue refused their demand, they became aggressive. No, not aggressive. Not quite. It was calm, controlled. It was a threat, not to be taken lightly. 

Red doesn’t react well to threat. And Blue didn’t think to stop her. She grabbed them by the collar. Still the same calm face, the same cold smile. The same smug expression. They were amused, not afraid. 

Events unfolded rapidly. Red did not land a single hit. They immobilised her before she could even get her magic. And now she was on the ground. Hands and feet tied. Blue had seen it all. But she hadn’t acted. What could she do ? But the sight of Red so vulnerable raised fury in her. She felt vulnerable too. But she had to get Red out of here. She had to protect her in turn. 

They looked so condescending. Nudging Red with their foot. 

“Now will you listen to me ?” they said, smiling. 

Blue’s eyes widened in fear. She had to do something, now. Quickly, she took her hat off her head and grabbed something inside. The green magician started moving their wand. But they stopped, curiosity gleaming in their otherwise inert eyes. They wanted to know what she would do. 

With a yank of the arm, she pulled it off completely. It was a rustic looking blue viola. They looked amused at this sight. 

“Oh, what will you do ? Serenade me into submission ?”

Blue looked at them. She took a deep breath and gathered her forces. And while they were mocking her, she made a swing with her arms and smashed the viola in their face. The lower bout shattered with a loud crack. The tail piece was broken, and two of the strings were no longer attached to it, curling up on themselves. 

She couldn’t see their face properly, but she could hear their cussing. The smell of blood filled the air— Blue became familiar with it because of Red. She was always picking fights. Hands still firmly gripped around the neck of the viola, she lifted it over her head and bashed it once more in their face. This time, the lower bout cracked open, and shards of blue wood fell down in the street, stained by green droplets of blood. 

Blue looked different than usual. She was afraid, but she was determined. She continued smacking them down each time they moved. With a final sway, she shattered the rest of the viola on their head. The neck fell apart in her hands and she backed away, looking with horror at what she had done. A green figure was lying motionless on the ground, green liquid splattered all over, blue chunks of wood covering the scene. 

Regrets filled her. She picked up a piece of her now shattered viola with trembling hands. A soft whisper crept it’s way out of her lips. 

“I’m sorry…”

It was a barely audible apology. The only thing she could say after what she did.

_She destroyed a viola._

  
  



End file.
